Sick Day
by sleepydragon001
Summary: Kim's sick. its fluffy, oneshot, and for once long!


Hi. I am sick today so I thought I'd right this. Thank you my reviewers. I own nothing that includes xioalin showdown.

Sick Day

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo shouted.

All the xioalin dragons came running; well except for Kimiko she dragged her feet. She also managed to sneeze four times, and cough twice. They all turned to look at her.

"Jeeze, partner you look worse than my cousins after thanks giving dinner" Clay said tipping his hat back slightly.

"yeah, Kim you don't look so good" Raimundo said trying horribly not to seem to concerned.

"Yes, Kimiko you look mooost unwell" Omi agreed.

"Guys, I'm fine really" she tried to sound convincing, which is hard to do when you sound like you cant breath and you cough several times when your done talking.

Raimundo looked skeptical, and so did Clay. Omi on the other hand looked terribly confused.

"Why do you sound so different?" Omi asked, causing Raimundo to slap his forehead.

"Kimiko must stay here, and one of you must also stay and take care of her" Master Fung said appearing out of nowhere.

"I am fine" Kimiko protested.

"Come on Kim you're sick as a dog" Rai told her.

"Since you agree that Kimiko is sick, you will stay here Raimundo" Master Fung said.

Both Raimundo and Kimiko gaped at him. And without saying anything else he left two dragons in shock. Clay began to snicker, both Raimundo and Kimiko turned to glare at him.

"Come Clay we must go before Jack Spicer gets the shen gong wu" Omi announced hoping onto the giant Dojo.

Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest, and half glared half looked up at Raimundo.

"Don't look at me like that. Its not like I volunteered" Raimundo said.

"Whatever"

"Come on lets get you in bed"

Kimiko now sat on her "bed" with several blankets around her, and a thermometer in her mouth. Raimundo walked back into the room and took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"A hundred and two" He stated, "take two of these and that" he handed her a box of Tylenol, a cup of cough medicine, and a glass of water.

She took them without question. He stayed until she had taken both.

"Now, do you want some Pedarosa (sp?) family soup?" Raimundo asked getting into playing doctor.

"Sure" Kimiko said smiling a little at he's enthusiasm.

Raimundo smiled and left for the kitchen. Kimiko then grabbed her PDA, and began to IM Keiko.

Firegirl2.0: hi

Toykogirl00: wht up?

Firegirl2.0: I'm sick u?

Toykogirl00: sick bummer u alone?

Firegirl2.0: no Rai's here why?

Toykogirl00: wich 1s Rai? The funny one?

Firegirl2.0: yep

Toykogirl00: oooh, so he's taking care of you huh? Whats he doing now?

Firegirl2.0: yes, and he's making soup

Toykogirl00: OMG

Firegirl2.0:?

Toykogirl00: I always knew you two wer in love

Firegirl2.0: ARE U NUTS?

Raimundo walked back in at this point, caring a timer. Kimiko shut off her PDA.

"Whatcha doing? Oh, no let me guess you're IMing Keiko" He said with a slight smirk.

"yes. Soups done all ready?" Kimiko asked.

"Nope." Raimundo said holding up the timer, "have about a half hour" he flopped down on a beanbag chair.

"so, how famous is this soup?" Kimiko asked teasingly.

"oh, pretty famous. It got me through four broken bones, one concussion, and about three hundred stitches" he smirked at her shock.

"Your joking"

"No, actually I'm not"

"Well, start talking you got thirty minutes" she said expectantly.

"Ok, lets see what do ya wanna hear about?" he asked a smile spread across his face.

"Start with the concussion"

"Alrighty, I was about twelve when that happened. I was skateboarding at the time, and it was my first time doing the big ramp. Unfortunately, I didn't make it landing on my head. And lets just say it wasn't pretty. I don't remember much after the fall; I just woke up in the hospital. My mom was wringing her hands and my dad was trying to keep her from panicking."

"Of course after that I was bed ridden for a couple weeks. So my mom made me that soup, a few times actually" Raimundo told her obviously liking it.

Kimiko was impressed but she'd never show it. Rai leaned back in the beanbag chair.

"Wow, give me a broken bone story" Kimiko said perking up a little. He chuckled.

"Alright, lets see… I broke my arm playing soccer. This one isn't real exciting but what the heck. My sister and me were playing soccer in the park. I think I was thirteen when that one happened. I was going down the field and I slipped on the wet grass and, I must have landed on my arm wrong because it broke. I was once again bed ridden for a couple a weeks. And just me I hated not being able to do anything, and seeing everyone freak out. No it wasn't fun" Raimundo said.

Kimiko was surprised after all Rai was pretty lazy. He didn't seem to have a problem doing nothing.

"I know what you're thinking, 'if he hates sitting around why is he so lazy?' am I right?" Rai asked, she nodded, "Well, when you come from a big family like me and you gotta help out, you can't be lazy. And to be perfectly honest I liked taking care of my brothers and sisters"

"I had no idea" Kimiko said slightly shocked.

The timer went off.

"Gotta check on the soup be back in a sec" He said.

Kimiko watched him go. '_I didn't just fall for a prankster, but a family man too' _she thought, '_and an accident magnet'_. He returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Here ya are Kim, the famous family soup" He said with a grin as he handed her the soup.

She sat up a little straighter and as he bent over to give her the soup, she kissed him.

Two days later

Raimundo sat in his "bed" with blankets all around him; he had his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look happy in the least. Kimiko walked in and took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"A hundred and three" she said.

"You do realize this is all your fault right?" He asked.

"Yes, and aren't you glad?" she asked smiling.

"Actually yes" he said, and for once he didn't mind being bed ridden.

THE END

Finally a long one! (does happy dance) anyway tell me what you think!


End file.
